


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [29]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Forehead Touching, Hojong-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Sungjong, Sickfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"Aish that lazy maknae."

Howon looked up at the sound of their leader's annoyed sounding voice."Something the matter hyung?"He asked.Sunggyu turned around to face Howon and scratched his head."Sungjong-ah is still bed and we're about to start practice."


End file.
